Unexpected
by SeraphimeRising
Summary: How did the assignment from hell end up making the difference in Ron Weasley and Lucius Malfoy's life? Warning: Slash, Violence, Language
1. Are You Sure It's Thursday?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Are You Sure It's Thursday?**

Ron could have sworn it was Thursday.

His watch said it was Thursday.

The Chudley Cannons' calendar on his desk had said it was Thursday.

Yet for some unknown, gods-forsaken reason, it felt like Monday. Maybe his Thursday was just masquerading as a Monday. Or better yet, the karma gods had decided his Monday had gone way to bloody well this week and had taken the residue of Monday and shoved it all into his face at this very moment on a Thursday.

That had to be it. There was no other explanation as to why he was sitting in Harry's office with Lucius Malfoy and Kingsley Shacklebolt, listening to Harry explain to him the details of his next assignment.

Ron had absolutely no idea what Harry was thinking assigning him to guard duty for the elder Malfoy until they could wrap up the trial of the Lestrange brothers. Was he the only one who thought that the wizarding world might just be a better place without the arrogant prat who was only able to see people by looking down on them?

"Do you have any questions Ron?" Harry's voice broke Ron's attention out from his wandering thoughts.

"Nope," he replied, trying his best to keep any of his irritation and anger suppressed beneath the surface. Especially since he was now going to be staying at Malfoy Manor until the bloody trial was over. "Just make sure that Mr. Malfoy stays alive for the trial. That about covers it, doesn't it?"

"Eloquent as always I see, Mr. Weasley," Lucius' voice though calm was so cold, that Ron couldn't help but shiver at it's sharp iciness. "I can assure you Mr. Weasley that I am not looking forward to this anymore than you are."

"Good, now that that's settled," Kingsley announced with a loud clap of his hands as he stood. "Ron, feel free to take the rest of the day to gather what you will need for the assignment. You will be expected at the Manor by six this evening. Mr. Malfoy, as you and I have a few more items to discuss, may I suggest we move to my office? Harry will meet you there and escort you home; staying there until Ron arrives."

Deciding that there was no longer any need for him to linger, Ron directed a sharp glare towards Harry before he bade Kingsley good-bye.

He had almost reached the door when Lucius' cold drawl stopped him in his tracks as he spoke, "Oh, Mister Weasley?"

Screwing on his best unaffected look, Ron slowly turned back around and coolly replied, "Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You should pack a set of dress robes as there will be a formal event at the Manor on Saturday."

"A what?" Ron snapped. "An event at the Manor on Saturday? Minister? Harry?"

"We have already been made aware of it as several of us, including myself and Harry, are on the guest list," Kingsley's deep authoritative voice on full display as he demonstrated his displeasure towards Ron's questions in front of everyone in the room.

"I understand sir," Ron spoke coldly, knowing there was no room for any further argument. He had learned his lesson a long time ago to keep his mouth shut when Kingsley spoke to him in that manner.

Ron turned his face to glare at Lucius. He was shocked to see amusement on Lucius' face. It only caused Ron to become more aggravated as he snarled at him like a petulant child.

_Two can play this game_, he thought.

At that very moment, Ron decided that he would go out of his way to be formal and polite to the Death Eater scum just to get him off his game. As soon as he walked into the Manor that is.

With a final glare to Harry, he turned back around and marched straight out the door. A quick look at his watch told him he had plenty of time to catch a pint at the pub near his flat before embarking on the assignment from hell.

It just had to be Monday. There was just no other explanation.

* * *

_A/N: This project is written for the LJ community RarePair_Shorts. There are thirteen ficlets/drabbles in total. It is un-beta'd._


	2. The Pauper's Brat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Unexpected: The Pauper's Brat**

Lucius didn't know what to expect when the boy-who-wouldn't-fucking-die and that twit of a Minister, Shacklebolt, announced that they would be assigning an Auror to serve as his around-the-clock bodyguard until the trial was over. It did, however, take every ounce of control he owned not to turn apoplectic when they said it was going to be one Ronald Weasley – the youngest pauper of that old fool of a blood traitor, Arthur Weasley.

Especially since the assignment required that brat to actually live in _his_ Manor.

All Lucius could think about, regarding the brat, was his son saying that this particular Weasley had atrocious table manners and used vulgarities all too frequently from when they were in school together. From his own interactions with the pauper, Lucius knew that the brat was also hot-headed, stubborn, and always spoke before he thought. And that was ignoring the simple fact about how he, like the rest of the Weasleys, demonstrated to everyone just how little money they had with mended and second-hand clothes.

Nothing prepared Lucius for the gentleman who joined him at dinner that night after settling into the suite Lucius had the house-elves prepare for him. The brat's table manners were impeccable and though Lucius knew he didn't want to be there as much as Lucius didn't want him there, that little pauper effortlessly engaged him in polite, albeit stiff, conversation through the meal's entirety; something Lucius' own son couldn't do with any regularity.

After dessert, Lucius informed the brat that he had business to attend to in the study. The pauper quietly joined him while allowing him to work uninterrupted.

From his position behind his desk, Lucius took a moment's rest from his work to study the pauper in closer detail while he was occupied with a game of chess. It didn't take long before Lucius found himself half-way impressed that he had charmed the pieces so he could play himself.

Lucius hated that he found himself even more impressed with what he saw in the brat's attire: from his neatly pressed slacks and shirt to the well-made Italian loafers that were well cared for. His eyes lingered on the young man's long fingers that were casually, yet properly, wrapped around the snifter's bottom that he was sipping brandy from. Even the young man's beard was neatly trimmed and his long, red hair looked eloquent tied simply back. A far cry from what he remembered from his interactions with the brat before, during and immediately after the war.

_The pauper could definitely keep his hair long but that atrocious beard would definitely have to go before too much longer_, Lucius thought as he studied the Weasley boy illuminated quite beautifully by the light of the fireplace.

Suddenly, Lucius choked on his drink when he realized he was thinking about how gorgeous the Weasley boy would look naked sprawled across his black silk sheets.

"Mr. Malfoy, are you okay?" the cause of his sputtering asked him, with concern laced in his voice.

Once the coughing had subsided, Lucius gathered his wits together enough to calmly reply, "Yes, thank you."

To his surprise, Lucius watched as the young man stood up as he spoke, "I hope you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy but I'm going to check and secure the Manor before going to bed for the evening."

"No, go right on a head," Lucius replied with a wave of his hand while attempting to direct his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

"Yes sir," he heard Ron say, his shoes making very little noise against the wooden floor as he exited the study. "Good night, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius' head snapped up to look at the young man, only to find he was no longer in the study.

Shaking his head, Lucius wanted to know just where the bloody hell had the brat he saw stalking away from Potter's office earlier that day had disappeared too. He certainly hadn't been the same one who showed up to the Manor hours later.

That simply aggravated Lucius. He had been looking forward to putting down the Weasley brat every chance he got for his own amusement during his 'house arrest' prior to the trial and now all he could think about was bedding him.

And that thought alone was enough to make Lucius do something he hadn't done since he was at Hogwarts – he started to slam back fire-whiskey until he passed out in his bed.


	3. Forbidden Fruit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money**.

* * *

**Unexpected: Forbidden Fruit**

It was official.

Lucius Abraxas Malfoy hated raspberries.

His favorite fruit was never going to be allowed to be seen, used or eaten again in the Manor as long as he lived there.

All because of how the Weasley brat was eating them at that moment.

He didn't eat them as a normal person would. Lucius watched as Ron picked up a single raspberry from the bowl, dipping it into cream before placing it into his mouth as he casually read today's edition of _The Daily Prophet_.

The simple action of watching that pauper place each individual raspberry in his mouth and then wrap his lips around those accursed fingers that put the fruit there was too much for Lucius this morning. More importantly, it was too much for Lucius' traitorous groin.

He had been an idiot for not taking another lover since his last had died years before. Years of celibacy, out of respect to his lost love, was now going to be the death of him.

_How the bloody hell could he be attracted to the blood traitor_, his mind screamed. _It wasn't like he was that attractive with all those freckles and that awful red hair. And then there were his eyes. They were such a deep and breath-takingly blue...AHHHH._

He finished the thought with a mental scream.

At least he thought it had been a mental scream.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Malfoy?" The pauper's voice filled his ears as for the first time since he was a boy at Hogwarts, Lucius had lost all semblance of control.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Weasley," he snapped quickly, attempting his most calm and put together front he could while still feeling mortified for acting like a hormonal, teenage boy.

"Mopsy," Lucius yelled aggravated. Seconds later, the house-elf appeared with his usual breakfast of porridge, fruit, toast and coffee.

"Do you have any matters that need attending to outside of the Manor today?" Ron asked as professionally as he could, unsettled by seeing a flushed and befuddled Lucius Malfoy. Something he had not prepared himself for though it had been his goal when he walked into the Manor.

"No," he snapped back. "I will let you know if that should change."

"Thank you, sir," Ron spoke carefully, finding himself unwilling to push Lucius any further. "I'll leave you to your breakfast Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius didn't say anything in return as he settled into his morning meal, glaring at the Weasley brat as he left the room. Waiting until he was sure that the pauper was well clear of the morning parlour, he then summoned Mopsy back.

"Is everything okay, Master Malfoy?" the house-elf's timid voice squeaked as she rung her hands.

"Breakfast is fine Mopsy," Lucius coolly said as he took a sip of his coffee. "But I do not want to ever see another raspberry in this house again. I don't care who wants them. They are not to be seen or used, ever. Understood?"

"Yes Master Malfoy," Mopsy replied before repeating, "No raspberries in the house."

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed Mopsy before letting out a large sigh of relief that he still could be in control. He continued with his breakfast as quietly and as calmly as he could while trying not to think about the brat eating those blasted raspberries.

He never noticed that the focus of his irritation was standing just outside the parlour, having forgotten to ask Mr. Malfoy a question earlier. What that question was, escaped Ron. He was more confused about just what had set Mr. Malfoy off regarding raspberries.


	4. Nightmare at Dawn

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

Unexpected: Nightmare at Dawn  
**

With his mind racing from the day's events, he finally gave up on sleep and stumbled from his otherwise warm bed. Stretching his arms above his head, he tried to rid his body of the heaviness it felt from the want of sleep.

Looking out the nearby window, he could see that the sun was about to peak above the expansive skyline in front of him. He couldn't remember the last time he had actually watched the sunrise.

Actually he could if he thought about it. He hadn't wanted to think about that last morning with his lover for years. Of the morning they sat on that old porch swing, his lover in his arms one last time as they took that last breath.

He actually never wanted to think about that morning again. He had spent days, weeks, months, years running from the pain of those last days, weeks, months, years. As well as the emptiness that filled his chest, the very moment he realized that his lover had stilled in his arms. For everyone knew that though they may have buried his love on that winter day, he had buried his heart with them as well. Leaving him a shell of the man he once was.

And in the dawning of the spring day that stretched before him, a new thought ran through his mind. That maybe if he saw another sunrise then it's beauty could take the place of the one that lingered in the cavity of his chest. For he had finally grown tired of knowing he was alive by the dull ache that sat there in perpetuity.

Moving quietly down the hall, as he didn't want to wake anyone – out of politeness and a desire to remain alone just a little longer – he quickly came to the stairs. Tiptoeing lightly down the stairs before he exited the back door.

He took a seat on the stairs, a few steps down, that would lead into the surrounding landscape. Wrapping his arms around himself, he half-heartedly tried to keep the early morning chill away. The seat gave him a great view of the sun's rays starting to peak above the skyline; it's fiery red providing him comfort in this moment that was proving harder for him then he could have ever imagined in the confines of his bedroom moments ago.

His eyes began to burn as his traitorous mind returned to that painful day years ago. The way his love had felt in his arms though their body had become so weak and frail. How his fingers would, even with the softest of touches, not only graze their skin but their bones. His eyes could see again the fire in those deep brown eyes start to fade away. His ears could hear again those final words of 'I love you so much.'

The tightness in his throat swelled as the pain in his chest began to thump. The tears he struggled to fight back, started to escape their confines one by one.

All the while he felt foolish. Here he was a man and somehow the simple beauty of the dawn could reduce him to nothing. Maybe because without his love, he felt that he was nothing.

He couldn't stop as more tears that started to escape, though he tried by rubbing his hands into his eyes. Soon the tears took over his whole body reducing what little man he was into truly nothing.

In the blinding haze of his misery and pain, he felt two strong arms wrap around him. Turning into the body, he fisted the shirt he found there, holding it as if the wearer was his life-line, his only life-line from the pain enveloping him. In the far distance, he could hear the soft whispers of comfort, acceptance, and understanding. He could feel the affection in the kisses that were placed on his forehead.

He didn't know how long he had cried. He just knew that his lifeline was patiently holding him and offering him comfort until his eyes couldn't cry anymore. Looking up towards his life line in sweet gratitude, he found himself lost in a set of clear, blue-grey eyes filled with worry.

* * * * *

With a gasp, Ron shot out of bed like a cannon. Breathing deeply, he began to run his hands through his hair over and over again as he stalked the room, wondering why the hell did he just dream of Lucius Malfoy.


	5. What Did I Miss?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Nor do I make any money**

**

* * *

**

**Unexpected: What Did I Miss?**

"Don't even think about it Father."

"Think about what?" Lucius drawled, turning his attention to his son who was standing next to him and away from the beautiful distraction he had been watching nearby interacting with that brat Potter.

Draco just rolled his eyes at his father as he sipped his drink before looking back over the crowd.

His son's feigned casualness irritated him, arching his eyebrow he implored, "Well?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this," Draco sighed before continuing, "Just leave him be Father. He's already been through enough in this lifetime. I won't let you put him through anymore."

Confused, he flashed a brief smile at a guest who had caught his eye, before turning his head back to his son and asked, "I have absolutely no idea as to what you are talking about."

Shaking his head, Draco explained, "Father, I know that look of yours. Please – and I will beg if I have to – do all of us a favor and leave him alone. He's just too fragile and not a toy for your hedonistic enjoyment."

His back became straighter as Lucius glared at his son, hearing the underlying implications in his brat's words. He thrust his glass into his son, forcing him to take it.

"Do not presume," he spoke with ice dripping off every word, "That you are so knowledgeable about my actions or intentions or for that matter past behaviours."

Spinning on his heel, he stalked off to his study to gather his thoughts. Throwing the doors to his study back behind him once he had entered, he turned when he didn't hear them slam but instead heard them close gently.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Malfoy?"

_Of course he would follow him_, _the silly, stupid, noble, blood-traitorous Gryffindor, _Lucius thought angrily, closing all the drapes in the room with a wave of his hand.

"Everything is fine, Mr. Weasley. If you would be so kind as to leave me. I need just a few minutes in which to collect my thoughts before rejoining my guests," Lucius coolly replied, turning and heading towards his desk that held the only remaining piece of his sanity.

"I'm sorry sir, but I thought we agreed this morning, with so many guests in attendance that it would be best if I remained in the same room..."

Lucius spun interrupting him, hissing, "I know what we agreed to this morning, Mr. Weasley, as I'm not some simpleton. Things have changed, so now please take your leave."

"No."

Lucius couldn't believe that the boy had defied him when he was in a bad mood. Even his own arrogant son wasn't that stupid. Once the initial shock wore off, he found that his temper was at the boiling point.

"I asked you to leave Weasley," he hissed through his clinched teeth, wanting to lash out at the boy physically but trying to restrain himself. "Do not make me ask you again. I will not be polite the next time."

"And I told you no. Now you don't have to talk to me and I won't talk to you but I will be staying in the same room as you, like we agreed this morning."

For the second time in two days, that stupid boy caused Lucius Malfoy to loose all control again as his temper overwhelmed him. Lucius found himself yelling in rage, "I do not care what we agreed to this morning. I want you out of my study now! You young people, you think that you know everything just because you went through a war but you don't. Sure you've seen people die but you have no clue as to what it's like to watch someone you love die and you are powerless to do anything! Only to have your own suffering belittled by some little know-it-all! You are all insufferable little brats, you know that!"

His breathing hitched the moment he saw Weasley visibly wince and pale as he took a step back from where he had been standing, surprising Lucius. He had seen that boy do so many acts of bravery in which he stood his ground, but Lucius had never seem him physically back away from a confrontation. Lucius watched, instantly regretting his errant words, as the boy struggled to collect himself. He stood there breathing hard as he quietly watched as the boy transformed in front of his eyes.

"I'll be just outside," he heard the young man say. His voice cracking, showing signs of the tears he was fighting.

Lucius found himself desiring to go to him and apologize, a first for him. Instead of showing his hand though, he quietly watched as the young man turned and walked out of the study without another word. Lucius couldn't help but wonder what he just missed.


	6. Common Ground

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money.**

**

* * *

Unexpected: Common Ground**

Looking out the window of the morning parlour, Ron idly stirred his cup of tea. His thoughts a million miles away from the Manor as they traveled to a time when he was more innocent and naïve then he found himself now. A time when he was happy with the world at his feet and his love by his side.

Three days had passed since Lucius had blown up at him in the library. He felt like he hadn't been the intended target of the words but they still stung. To be told he wouldn't understand something he knew so intimately, struck viciously into the precarious image he had been holding onto. The image he had finally constructed so friends and family would stop worrying about him and move on with their lives though he hadn't, even if the result is a detriment to his children who lived at the Burrow instead of with him.

He knew he was slipping back into his shell again but this time he didn't care. This time, it would just make his life a little easier. And his friends and family weren't around to stop him.

Ron just wanted this assignment to be over, so he could go home.

His jumbled thoughts started him thinking about maybe it would be best to leave England, and the wizarding world, all together for the sake of everyone who loved him. Especially his children; they shouldn't have to suffer with a father who can barely look at them without thinking of their mother.

Leaning against the door frame with his arms folded across his body, Lucius watched the young man stare into nothingness as he stirred his tea.

He had known the young man to be stubborn but not to speak to him for three days over an errant comment, that should have been directed at his son, was utterly ridiculous in his opinion. Lucius had tried to apologize to him after he calmed down. Then again at the breakfast table the next morning. He had tried again at dinner that evening. After trying to apologize at every opportunity he saw the young man, he realized that he had never worked so hard in his life to achieve something. He just didn't understand why he was trying so hard.

"I'll be in the library," he said in lackluster attempt to try and start a conversation but the young man said nothing in return nor did he look in Lucius' direction.

Sighing, he pushed away from the door frame and left.

_So this is what failure feels like_, he thought as he moved back to his library.

Ron heard Lucius but didn't turn his head.

When he finally did, he saw that Lucius was no longer there. Dropping the spoon, he leaned back in his chair, his hands folded in his lap as his body slouched into the chair. His thoughts zooming down a lonely path.

Harry found him sometime later in the same position, staring into nothingness.

"So how is everything going?" Harry's voice woke him from his daydreams, stealing him from memories and plans to come.

Ron couldn't bring himself to look at him; Harry had been through enough without having to worry about him. There were times when he looked at his baby sister and his best mate and felt guilty, as they had put their careers on hold for his sake in the beginning. Maybe it really was time for him to leave everything he knew behind, so he wouldn't keep holding them and everyone else back. Just because he had stopped living, didn't mean that they had to too.

In his best unaffected voice that he had developed in the past few years in an attempt to get some distance from well-meaning friends and family, he said, "Uneventful. Mr. Malfoy is in his library, if you need to speak to him."

Ron waited for Harry's response but there was none.

More out of curiosity than anything, Ron turned his head to find he was alone in the morning parlour. He wondered if this was his mind playing tricks on him again, even though the only voice he had imagined was the one he hadn't actually heard in five years.

Sighing, he stood and headed to the library to make sure he just hadn't imagined Harry because that was all he needed.

"What the bloody hell did you say to him?"

A sharp voice filled Lucius' study causing him to turn around to see an angry Harry Potter storming inside his sanctuary and towards his desk.

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Mr. Potter," he coolly spoke, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm going to ask again," Harry seethed, slamming his hands on the desk. "What did you say to him?"

"I see that he's not man enough to actually speak to me about it. Instead, he had to go and run to Daddy to fight his battles," Lucius snidely remarked. He had gone above and beyond trying to apologize to the brat and didn't need to be told to do so by someone his son's age.

"I seem to remember telling you to leave him alone and let him do his job. That was part of the deal for you to have a body guard, and the best we have, assigned to you. So you have ten seconds to start talking before I pull him off this assignment. And don't replace him."

Ron heard voices arguing from Lucius' study. Moving closer, he realized that one of the voices was Harry's though he couldn't actually make out what they were saying to each other. Letting out a sigh of relief that he hadn't imagined Harry's voice earlier, he decided to take the opportunity to walk in the gardens outside while Harry was in with Lucius.

"Weasley," Draco's voice echoed behind him as he was moving away from the library. "Aren't you a bit old to be listening at doors?"

"Just checking on your father as I heard voices, but it is only him and Harry," he snapped back before continuing down the hall. "I will be in the gardens if he should ask."

"They sound quite ani..." Draco started quite loudly, in an attempt for Ron to hear his words so far away as he exited the hallway. He had stopped mid-sentence when Harry's voice suddenly became clear, even through the heavy wooden doors.

Bursting into the study, Draco yelled, "Didn't I tell you to leave him alone?" before slamming the doors behind him. "He's been through enough for this lifetime!"

"Is there anyone you will listen to?" Harry yelled in frustration. "Anyone?"

Draco's face turned abnormally pink in his anger, "How hard is it for you to just leave him alone?"

Lucius had had enough and without a word, stalked out of the library to find that Weasley brat. He had had enough of his petulance in the past three days to last him a lifetime.

"You know you aren't the only one in this world to lose someone you loved unfairly," Draco's voice followed him. "You would do best to remember that."

Lucius stopped in his tracks. He didn't acknowledge either young man any further before continuing on his mission.

"It feels like you are swirling into nothing," Ron quietly said to the person who was approaching him from behind. His resolve evaporating with the sound of those now familiar footfalls that had been approaching and retreating for the past hour. "You just keep trying to hold on to anything you can but the current is too powerful. Then suddenly, the world you have come to know stops. Emptying of everything you have known into this deep abyss that you may never escape from the rest of your days."

A glass of fire-whiskey appeared in his line of sight. He recognized the long fingers that held the glass there. Closing his eyes, he steadied himself before taking the glass.

His companion didn't say anything as he took a seat next to him on the stairs that led down to the English garden behind the Manor. No words were needed as they fell into an understood silence.


	7. The Puzzle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money.**

**

* * *

Unexpected: The Puzzle  
**

Neither spoke about everything that wasn't said between the two as they overlooked the garden when they returned to the house.

Because for the first time, both knew they weren't alone in their private suffering though they had publicly and privately mourned in vastly different ways.

Draco and Harry had started grilling them together when the two men returned to the library but neither one admitted what had actually been said. Instead they each separately tried to abate Draco and Harry's questions with simple answers, while working on convincing them that everything was fine and Ron would be continuing with the assignment; that they had come to an understanding.

Unfortunately, Draco and Harry continued to put up a fight. Lucius was quite content to let them go on ranting until they were tired but one look at the young man struggling beside him, he decided enough was enough. Quite sharply, he laid down the law moments before Ron buckled and gave into Harry and Draco's demands that he would be reassigned and another Auror would be brought in that afternoon.

Both wide-eyed in shock at Lucius' outburst in defense of Ron, Harry and Draco reluctantly conceded their argument as they watched a familiar fortress suddenly rebuild around Ron. The one they had regretfully become accustomed to over the past few years; the one in which he shut every friend, every family member – even his own children – out. Each distinctively troubled by it's quick return and not sure what to make of it.

Reluctantly, they both withdrew from the Manor while Lucius tried to catch his breath from yelling at the two insolent young men. Lucius couldn't understand how they could think that it was okay to berate Weasley into compliance, when they both had admitted to him just how fragile he truly was.

"Thank you," Ron said softly, before exiting the room shortly after Harry and Draco. Lucius stood agape marveling at the genuine nature of his gratitude. It wasn't something he was used to; regardless who was offering it. He just hated the fact it brought a soft smile to his face.

Over the next few days, he found his eyes would follow Ron as he moved around the Manor trying to figure the young man out. He had discretely asked around trying to find out just what had happen but no one was forthcoming or had any information; and Lucius wasn't ready to approach Harry or his son about it yet.

All anyone could provide him was that something had happened nine years ago that caused him to disappear for several months before he returned vastly subdued and that five years ago, the Ron Weasley everyone had known had completely disappeared. That the one you saw today was what was left over after he started making appearances again – occasionally hot headed when it came to his work for the Aurors but for the most part completely withdrawn, cold, and silent.

Lucius found that the cool mask of reservation that had appeared since their silent truce bothered him deeply. It just simply didn't belong. To him, Weasleys were suppose to be hot-headed and emotional, not cold and distant – that was reserved for Malfoys only.

"Is everything okay Mr. Malfoy?" Ron's baritone voice woke him from his musings regarding what he could do to get the young man to open back up to return to some semblance of the boy he remembered from his son's childhood. The one he found himself missing.

Lucius turned his head to find a pare of cool blue eyes looking at him from behind the hated mask he now had on display. Lucius pushed away from the mantel of the fireplace in his library and responded, "Lucius please and everything is fine. Just a bit lost in my thoughts."

His goal had been to move to the bar in his library to pour his afternoon drink before returning to work but when he did, he came too close to the young man seated on one of the sofas and accidentally brushed up against him.

His hand touching Weasley's sent a shiver through his body that he couldn't ignore, having forgotten what that feeling was for so long. And neither could the young man as evidenced by the sudden openness in his own eyes. Lucius turned his head to make sure his eyes hadn't deceived him but he found his eyes lock on to Weasley's. Lucius felt the young man grab onto his hand and hold it tightly, like it was a lifeline.

"Ron please, Lucius," he whispered, his eyes soft and pleading.

There were so many things that Lucius wanted to do at the very moment. To tell him everything would be all right as he held him in his arms. He wanted to run his finger down Ron's bearded jaw and feel that ridiculous beard against his own face.

Instead he stood there, softly smiling as he looked down at the young man holding onto his hand. A warmness surged within him as Lucius watched the mask fade away.


	8. Your Human Side

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money.**

**

* * *

Your Human Side  
**

The trial had not gone well today. Not by anyone's standards.

Ron patiently followed Lucius through the Floo into the Manor before watching the elder Malfoy start throwing hexes at every item in his path. Sighing, Ron continued to follow the raging Lucius who was now stalking towards his library. He just kept righting the items that he had knocked over or fixed what he had broken as they passed them without a word because he knew it wouldn't do any good.

Lucius continued the behaviour into the library and headed towards his desk. With a subtle shake of his head and a quiet sigh of exasperation, Ron took a seat on one of the sofas while he waited out the storm that was Lucius Malfoy at the moment.

The past few day had been distinctly different since they stopped being so formal with each other. Though neither were considerably more verbose than before; they had stopped trying to force conversations that weren't there. Instead they reacted naturally to one another: if one wanted a conversation then it was to be had; if one didn't then it was set aside. No complaints, no arguments, nothing but an understood friendship between the two men.

"What?" Lucius finally yelled in the direction of Ron as he broke the same lamp for the fourth time.

Shaking his head softly, Ron replied, "Nothing. Just waiting for you to calm down."

Lucius just stopped in his tracks and stared at him. After a few minutes, Ron raised an eyebrow towards Lucius and asked, "Does this mean you're done?"

Fighting back the smile that kept wanting to creep onto his face, Ron waited as he watched Lucius start and stop so many things: his mouth starting and stopping, his hands beginning to gesture only to stop, his feet starting to pace as his mouth and hands tried to work. Ron found the whole scene more than mildly amusing but laughing at Lucius' behaviour wouldn't be good for either of them.

Finally, Lucius collapsed onto the sofa in front of where Ron was sitting. Ron kept his mouth shut as he watched the other gentleman lay down on the couch. His beautiful white blond hair pulled free from the band, now spread around his head as his hands folded behind his head.

"I don't understand how you can be so calm. The Lestrange brothers may have found a way out of Azkaban and that is good for no one."

"I doubt that," Ron replied, allowing Lucius to dictate the conversation though both were well aware that his tantrum had nothing to do with the possibility of the Lestrange brothers getting out of jail. "No one in the Ministry is going to let them go free. Remember, you should know better than anybody, they aren't exactly the most careful of criminals as they aren't sane by any ones standards."

"Well then, you be the optimist and I'll be a realist here," Lucius snapped.

Rolling his eyes, knowing Lucius was just trying to find other things to bitch about then what was really bothering him, Ron asked, "I have a question."

Lucius turned his head to look at him and responded, "What?"

"So when are you going to stop beating yourself up about losing control today while the Lestrange brothers' solicitor questioned you?"

"You wouldn't understand," Lucius growled, his head pivoting so his eyes once again were staring at the ceiling.

Ron waited for him to continue but when he didn't, he pushed the point with a firm "Try me" but Lucius didn't respond, he just continued to stare at the ceiling.

Shaking his head, Ron stood and said, "You are allowed to show the world that you do have feelings and can lose control like the rest of us. Remember even the sky has limits too," before moving to exit the library.

"So you don't think I ruined the case?" he heard Lucius ask just as he reached the door.

Turning around with a soft smile, he saw Lucius was sitting up on the sofa. His long white hair spilling over his shoulders. His sharp grey eyes and dark grey shirt providing a stunning contrast that momentarily took Ron's breath away. Collecting himself, Ron shook his head gently, "No. You aren't the first person to have shown such raw emotions during Death Eater trials and you won't be the last. In fact, I think you finally showed the world what I've come to know."

"And what is that?"

"Malfoys are human just like the rest of us."

"But..."

Ron wouldn't let him finish where ever he was going, "Lucius, I like seeing your human side."

He watched Lucius' eyes widen, casually Ron bit his lip and with a soft laugh, "I'm going to go change for dinner. I'll see you then."

Turning he left the room before Lucius could say anything. Ron's mind filled with thoughts of Lucius Malfoy and how he had never seen anything more beautiful than Lucius raging at the Lestrange brothers' solicitor earlier today and making the poor man cower into his own seat.


	9. A Noble Gryffindor No More

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I make any money.**

_**Warning: Dark. Vigilante justice implied. Character Death implied.**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A Noble Gryffindor No More  
**

Lucius watched as Ron exited the library. He liked the soft smile he saw on Ron's face and how he was slowly getting to see it more and more. It wasn't the smile he had seen on the same red headed boy years ago but it was a start. And Lucius would take what ever he could at that moment from him.

The soft pop next to him finally tore his eyes away from the door to the library. Turning his head, he saw Mopsy holding a letter. Taking it from her, he nodded and she disappeared.

Settling back into the couch, he opened the letter. As his eyes hungrily devoured the information in the letter, they also started to water.

He had come to the conclusion whatever had happened years ago had been bad.

He just never thought it had been this bad.

Now he just didn't know what to say to Ron. Lucius' own pain and suffering paled in comparison as to what Ron had suffered. The letter from Potter gracefully fell to the floor as it slipped out of Lucius' stunned hands.

Ron noticed Lucius demeanor had changed drastically since he left the library earlier. He wondered what had happened and had tried numerous times to get Lucius to talk but he just sat in his seat barely touching his food.

After a strained attempt to ask if Lucius had spoken to Draco and receiving no response, Ron pulled the napkin from his lap and set it on the dinner service. He had no idea what to do anymore because he had no clue as to what could have happened between the time he left the library and when he joined Lucius for dinner sixty minutes later.

Shaking his head in frustration, he pushed back from the table and told Lucius, "I'm going to attend to a few personal matters before joining you in the library."

He had hoped for a response but Lucius was silent, his eyes focused on the food he was pushing around with his utensils. Ron noticed that he hadn't even taken a bit of it yet.

Sighing, Ron started to exit the room. His foot had barely crossed the doorway when he heard Lucius say, "All these years and I never wondered what had happened to her. Not once. Brightest witch, probably ever, and I never thought for one moment of where she disappeared to. Never thought to ask."

"She didn't disappear Lucius. Well not at the end at least," Ron replied softly. "She just went to sleep at dawn in my arms and she didn't wake up."

"Was it...?"

"Fifth year," Ron interrupted. "I'm sure you remember the Department of Mysteries. Anyway, Dolohov hit her with a curse that slowly ate away her heart and lungs. She had known for years. I didn't find out until she was pregnant with Rose. Or how bad it was until Hugo was born. By then there was nothing to be done. I just had to watch her slowly slip away. The bastard had taken her away from her children; she couldn't play or read to Rose and she never was able to hold Hugo by herself."

There was something in Ron's voice that caused Lucius' head to pop up. Spinning around in chair to look at Ron, he found himself looking incredulous at Ron's back. He had always thought that Gryffindors' were too noble for their own damn good – always playing by the rules; always in search of justice but only as the laws were written. He just never knew a Gryffindor who would take the law into their own hand. And evidently he knew two vigilantes in the house of noble Gryffindor.

Because Dolohov's death suddenly made sense.

Everyone knew the circumstances surrounding his death nine years ago. A passing Muggle had come across the body and it had made both sets of presses. Luckily, the Muggles couldn't figure out what exactly happen as there was no blood at the scene and really no evidence of anything at all; that the man had just dropped dead with several organs missing. The Muggles had stopped investigating not long after the discovery and the Ministry just hadn't care enough to pursue it any further. That wasn't what the Ministry had out right said but the tone and inclination was definitely in the undercurrents of their carefully constructed message.

And now Lucius suddenly knew why.

No one cared had really cared that Dolohov was dead. Lucius, himself, could remember feeling ecstatic when the discovery of Dolohov's body had been made. Lucius had been a wreck for weeks trying to stop him from fulfilling his promise of taking Draco from him.

Even if the Ministry did care who had committed the crime, no one was going to put Harry Potter or Ronald Weasley behind bars; especially not for the death of one of the cruelest of the Death Eaters. Lucius thoroughly believed that they had been found out, there would have been more wizards than just the Minister destroying any evidence against the two beloved war heroes. Lucius at that very moment knew that if it had come to that then he and Draco probably would have stood in line to help.

"What is it that the Muggles say, Lucius?" Ron's voice normally warm voice but now was cold and distant; chilling Lucius to the core. "Never forgive, never forget?"


	10. Drowning in the Deep Blue Sea

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money.**

**

* * *

Drowning in the Deep Blue Sea  
**

Lucius found he couldn't get out of his chair fast enough. He kept calling out to Ron but the young man wouldn't respond to his name.

He didn't catch up with Ron until he had started up the stairs. Ron refused to stop moving away from Lucius until he finally caught one of Ron's hands. Nothing though prepared him for Ron easily moving back towards him with a sharp tug of on Ron's hand; bringing his body closer to Lucius' than it had ever been before.

Lucius had no desire to let go of his hand as Ron just now stood inches from him. His breathing started to quicken as did Ron's. A haze settled in his head as stared into the fathomless depths of Ron's ocean blue eyes. In the haze, Lucius' free hand found Ron's face. His fingers gently resting on the young man's cheek and jaw. His accursed beard that Lucius had come to love, rough under his smooth hands.

"Why?" he whispered while he searched those drowning blue eyes for any semblance of an answer.

A pain in his chest started to ache the moment he heard Ron whisper, "Because I thought it would make me feel better."

"And Harry?"

"Too late to stop me."

"Ron," Lucius softly said, wanting desperately to make everything right for the young man standing in front of him. His hand, moving on its own, caressing the young man's face. His voice breathless, unable to articulate much else due to the ache he felt for the young man pounding in his chest. His own eyes pleading with the broken ones in front of him, begging them to let him in.

He watched as the young man's eyes briefly close as he whispered, "It didn't work. I still miss her everyday. I can't even look at my children because all I see is her in them. I'm nothing without her."

Finally letting go of Ron's hand, Lucius held on to Ron's face now with both hands, softly but firmly he said, "No, you are not. You are something without her."

"What?" Ron asked his eyes reopening. His eyes now cloudy and red with unshed tears as a storm raged within their depths. His voice pleading with Lucius to tell him who he was because in five years without her, he was still as lost as the day he realized that she died in his arms.

"You," Lucius said simply. "When you lose someone you love, the hardest part to remember is who you were before you loved them. You are the epitome of selfless behaviour. You are bravery, chivalry, and loyalty. All those traits make you, you; the you, everyone knows separate from her. The you we all still love today."

Lucius paused, letting his hard learned lesson, sink in. It pained him to see no comprehension in Ron's fathomless eyes.

"Ron, I've been in your shoes. So please listen to me when I tell you this. Please come back to us – your friends and your family. If you do it for no other reason, then do it for you children. Fate has already taken their mother, don't deny them their father." Unable to stop the words from pouring out of his mouth, Lucius continued whispering, pleading, "Stay with me, here at the Manor, after the assignment is over. Bring Rose and Hugo with you. Let me take care of you. Let me help you."

"Lucius," Ron whispered, tears starting to escape the swollen eyes. Lucius gently adjusted his hands so he could wipe away the falling tears.

Lucius couldn't stop himself if he wanted to at that very moment as exposed as he was now to Ron. Closing his eyes, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Ron's. Just when he thought, he had made a big mistake and was beginning to pull away; he felt a set of hands grip his shirt and hold him there. Neither one making a move to deepen the soft kiss. Both just reveling in the physical responses their long dead bodies were making as they clung to the other.

Pulling away finally, Lucius softly asked, his hands caressing Ron's face as he searched Ron's darkening eyes, "Is that a yes?"


	11. Réspondez s'il vous plaît

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money.**

**Réspondez s'il vous plaît**

Ron stood there staring into those soft grey eyes that were pleading with him. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Lucius Malfoy anymore than he could believe he just used the word soft to describe the grey eyes that used to send chills done his spine. Well, a different set of chills then the ones he had felt when Lucius' lips touched his.

He didn't know what to say to Lucius. He was asking so much. Maybe even too much.

And though Ron could tell that there was no expectation of him – Ron found he couldn't say yes.

Though he wanted to very badly. He wanted to more than anything.

"You don't want me here," he whispered, bowing his head in shame. "I'm broken. I'm bad news."

"Yes, I do. I wouldn't have offered otherwise. Please let me help you."

The gentleness and surprising kindness in Lucius' voice struck something in Ron. He wanted in that moment to let go: to let his body come into full contact with Lucius; to let him hold him like in that dream he had a couple of weeks ago; and to let him take care of him like he offered. Like Ron wanted him too.

But why in the world would Lucius want a broken man? Someone who wasn't really even a man anymore? Someone who avenged his lover's death? Someone who had abandoned his own flesh and blood? Someone who was preparing to walk away from everyone and everything he ever knew just as soon as the verdict came in? In order to save them from him.

Who in their right mind would want him? He was nothing.

"I'm broken," his voice painfully quiet. He allowed Lucius to pull his head up, forcing him to look at those soft grey eyes full of worry. Taking a deep breath he removed Lucius' hands from his face and continued, "I died that day with Hermione. They should have just buried me too. I'm so sorry Lucius. I'll just bring you down."

Stepping back, he quickly moved up the stairs and away from Lucius who was calling his name. But he wouldn't respond. He couldn't respond.

If he did, he would stop. If he stopped, he would stay. And he couldn't be a burden to Lucius too.

He just had to get out of here as he took off running for his suite. Before he would stop. Before he would give in. Before he would do what he really wanted to do.

Who cares if he was abandoning his post? Firing him wouldn't change one thing. He'd be long gone before they could even draw up the paperwork.

Reaching his suite, he started throwing his stuff together. He had flung his bag on his shoulder just as Lucius opened the door.

"Wait," Lucius said, his voice strained from trying to follow the well-trained Auror. "Listen to me..."

"I'm sorry. I really am," Ron replied, cutting him off. "This way is better for everyone involved."

Lucius didn't have a chance to say anything more before Ron Disapparated. For the first time, Lucius knew what it was like to feel complete and utter panic. He didn't know what Ron was capable of and was so afraid he would hurt himself. And he couldn't let that happen.

Conjuring his patronus, he sent word to Potter via the silvery peacock that Ron had left.

Then one to Draco with the same message.

Then one to Ron. Asking him to come back. To talk to him. To talk to Potter. Anything. He didn't care. Just as long as he came back.

When the silver peacock appeared in his kitchen, Harry did a double take. He couldn't think of a single person who had a peacock as a patronus until Lucius' voice filled the kitchen with the ominous message .

"Ron's left. I think he's going to do something drastic. I don't know what."

He watched his wife's hands fly to cover her mouth. Harry didn't know how long they stared at each other before Lily pipped up, "Daddy, where is Uncle Won?"

Harry didn't have to say another word as Ginny started gathering the children and telling him, she was taking them to Burrow and then she'd be able to help; she'd signal the rest of her brothers while she was there.. He was about to Apparate when a knock sounded at his front door running to it, he flung it open, hoping to bloody hell it was Ron.

Instead there stood a harried Draco, who simply said, "What do you need me to do?"


	12. A Child's Determination

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money.**

**

* * *

  
**

**A Child's Determination**

There were a lot of things that Lucius swore he would never do. At the top of that list was stepping a foot into the overgrown shack that Arthur and Molly Weasley called home.6

Yet, here he was standing at the front door of the eclectic house. Sighing as he shook his head, he raised his arm to knock on the bright red door. But before he could, it swung open to reveal his son.

"He's upstairs with Rose," Draco explained, as Lucius crossed the threshold he had sworn for years that he wouldn't. "That little girl is going to be getting everything on her Christmas list this year, let me tell you."

"Why is that?" Lucius asked, removing his cloak, perplexed at his son's comment regarding Ron's oldest child.

Harry stepped forward from the gaggle of redheads gathered in the living room to respond, "Because he came to tell the children bye and she wouldn't let him leave. In fact, she hasn't let go of him yet."

"She is going to have a hell of a Christmas for the next few years." Lucius muttered under his breath because he was going to be personally responsible for that happening. He owed the child everything, if he could just get Ron home with him.

His son took his cloak from him and said as he nodded in the direction of the stairs, "He's upstairs, second door on the left of the second landing."

No one else said a word to him, as he started up the stairs but he felt all their eyes upon him. He assumed his presence here was as improbable to them as it was to him. Never in a million lifetimes would he ever guess that a Weasley would come to mean so much to him.

Starting up the second flight of stairs, he could hear a familiar baritone voice singing, though it was noticeably struggling and cracking all the while –

_Hush, little baby don't say a word_

_Papa's going to buy you a mocking bird_

_If that mockingbird don't sing_

_Papa's going to buy you a diamond ring_

Lucius felt a soft smile form on his face as he gently opened the door. There in the room sat Ron in a rocking chair with his daughter on his lap holding on to him with a death grip. Her wild red curls everywhere as she sobbed into her father's shoulder; his arm wrapped around her, tears rolling down his own face. Lucius just remained at the doorway unsure how to actually continue at the moment, as he watched the heart breaking scene in front of him.

The singing stopped the moment Ron's glassy blue eyes found his. Lucius moved towards the rocking chair without saying a word, their eyes locked onto one another. After kneeling beside the chair, his hand went straight to Ron's face, caressing and offering comfort. Lucius reveled in the response he was getting from Ron who was leaning into the caress with his eyes closed; it brought Lucius hope that he could get him to come home today.

"The offer still stands," he whispered.

Ron's eyes flew open as she whispered "Even...". His voice unable to form words after that point.

"Please Ron," Lucius found himself softly begging, realizing that was another thing he was going to have to strike off his never-to-do list. "I know what you are going through. I lost someone I loved years ago and if I hadn't had Narcissa, Draco would never have gotten to know his father. Everything is not going to get better overnight but please let me help you get through tomorrow and the days to come after that. Please come home with me."

"Why would you do that for me?" The pain in Ron's voice was heartbreaking. Lucius desperately wanted to take all of it away. He wanted to playful boy he remembered to come back to him.

"For the same reason I kissed you yesterday," he admitted, softly; his eyes pleading with Ron's. "And the same reason I'm about to now."

Leaning in, he gently pressed his lips against Ron's. The kiss was soft and gentle, asking for nothing in return; only offering the promise of affection and adoration – and maybe even something more.

When Lucius pulled back he noticed a small set of reddened blue eyes, the same bold colour as Ron's, looking at him hard from under Ron's chin.

"I'm Rose," came the small voice from the small girl, whose hair was so big and wild that it took all of Lucius restraint, not to brush it away so he could see her properly.

"I'm Lucius," he said with a soft smile, studying the small girl with Ron's blue eyes and freckles. He could see Gran – Hermione – in her silent determination; he just wondered if the Manor was going to be safe from the obviously determined and he wagered quite bright child. Lucius realized he wanted nothing more than to find out what it was going to be like having children running through the Manor and grounds again. He fought back the smirk that was about to come across his face when he realized he may have found a bargaining chip in the child who so clearly wanted nothing more than to be with her father. "Rose, I've asked your father to come live with me at my house and I want you and Hugo there too. What do you think about that?"

"I get to live with Daddy again?" she asked popping up, looking between Lucius and Ron; the look of pure joy on her face warmed Lucius but better yet, he knew that Ron was going to have quite a bit of trouble telling his little girl no. "I don't have to stay here with Grandma and Grandpa? I mean I like it here but I want to be with you Daddy. You tell better stories and sing better too."

"Lucius," Ron sighed, leaning his head back against the rocker.

"What?" Lucius said with an innocent look on his face; unable to stop his hand from reaching out to Ron's face. "Draco and Asteria will be moving in soon with Scorpius and we can give them the second floor of the west wing. Rose and Hugo can have their own rooms and a playroom near what will soon be our room."

"Ours?"

"So what do you think Rose?" Lucius asked turning his attention back to the little girl, ignoring Ron's question. "Your own room and a playroom? And lots of room to run around. My grandson is moving in soon so you will even have someone to play with your own age."

"I don't have to share with Hugo?"

"Nope. You can even have your own playrooms if you want but I figured you would like to have a big one together with my grandson."

"Daddy?" Lucius heard the hope and pleading in Rose's voice. He took to praying Immediately. Hoping that his instincts were right and that Ron really could never tell the small girl no to anything.

"You do not play fair Lucius," Ron moaned, his eyes closing. Lucius recognized defeat in Ron but he wasn't ready to point it out to him yet.

"Of course not," he explained with a smile. "Especially not when it comes to something I want and I want you at home with me."

"Daddy? Are we? Are we going home with you to Lucius's?"

"Rose..."

"Ron..." Lucius said, mocking Ron's tone with a smile on the face; the dirty look Ron shot him at the moment only caused his smile to get bigger. "You know we can ask Hugo too and then it will be three against one."

"I'll go get him," Rose said climbing out of Ron's lap before bounding out of the room in search of her brother. Lucius too the moment to move in front of Ron and pulled him to his feet.

"Lucius..."

"Ron just let it go," Lucius interrupted.

Before Ron had a chance to respond further, Lucius leaned in and curling his hand around the back of Ron's neck kissed him again. This time there were no innocent intentions behind it. This time was about need, want and desire. Lucius held firm until he felt Ron give in as Ron grabbed tightly to his shirt pulling him even closer. Slipping his tongue inside, he tasted Ron for the first time and it was everything he could have hoped for. And more than he dreamed was possible. When Ron started to fight him back for control of the kiss, Lucius smiled into it knowing that he finally had him; he would be in his bed tonight.

Breaking away breathless, Lucius looked at Ron, "I'm going to take that as you three will be coming home with me tonight."

He watched him roll his eyes before Ron asked defeated, "Do you always have to win?"

"No," Lucius purred leaning in for another kiss. "Sometimes I'll let you win."


	13. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Nor do I make any money.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue**

One of these days, he would understand his lover's obsession with going out and playing in the rain. However, he wasn't hopeful. He had lived with the man for five years and still hadn't figured out why Ron, Rose, Scorpius, and Hugo were in their bathing suits playing in the pool while a light summer rain trickled down. It could be a sunny day outside and none of them would touch the pool but give them overcast and a steady rain and they couldn't get out there fast enough.

However, he couldn't deny that it was a beautiful sight to watch from his library. He couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched them play some silly game, that appeared to have broken down into splashing each other. The brilliant fire red hair of Ron and Rose seemed to glow even more in the rain unlike Hugo's and Scorpius' hair which just seemed to darken.

Watching his lover horse around with the children, as happy as he was, warmed Lucius' heart.

Now looking back, it was hard for Lucius to remember, how broken Ron was when he came into Lucius' life. Those first few weeks in the Manor were tough. Ron just kept fighting him every step of the way.

Until Rose worked her magic again.

It was on Lucius birthday when she gave him the best present ever. He and Ron had gotten into a rather loud argument earlier that day about him refusing to move on which resulted in him leaving the Manor in the huff. The birthday dinner that evening was painfully quiet as Ron hadn't come home yet. Asteria was taking the children off to her rooms for the evening when Rose stopped and said she would talk to him. To this day he still remembers thinking, just what could a nine-year-old say to her father.

He was getting ready for bed later that evening when he noticed Ron standing in the doorway of their bath. Ron finally told him he was ready to heal; that he needed to be a real father to his children and a real companion to Lucius – that he hadn't been fair to anyone. Lucius remembered taking Ron into his arms as he finally heard the words he had been waiting for so long – 'Help me, please.'

And now, five years later, he was once again the Ron that everyone had known and loved; the boisterous boy who though marvelous at chess was brash, impulsive and rude. Lucius swore some days he was going to have to send him to etiquette lessons because the impressive young man he remembered seeing in his study the first day of the assignment that brought them together, disappeared the better Ron became. And though he would threaten Ron with etiquette lessons at least once a week, both know that Lucius would never follow through: he loved Ron just the way he was – uncouth and all.

"Are they playing out in the rain again?" his son's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Asteria's worried they will all catch cold."

"She always does and they never listen."

Draco laughed at his father's obvious frustration but he secretly enjoyed watching the man his father had turned out to be under Ron's influence. He was definitely a better father to Rose and Hugo then he had ever been to Draco but he wasn't jealous. When it was pointed out to him, Draco just laughed and would tell people that his father always had to learn his lessons the hard way.

"You know, Asteria and I were taking bets in the beginning on when he would finally be able to drag you out there willing," Draco said with a twinkle in his eye and a mischievous grin on his face as his father's gaze had turned back to the activities going on outside in the pool.

"Five years and counting."

"We actually gave up four years ago, after he pulled you into the water fully clothed."

"And one of these days you will stop reminding me about that little incident. I ruined a perfectly good pair of Bergamo loafers that day," Lucius snapped, before remembering just what else happened that day.

Seeing the familiar smile appear on his father's face every time a mention of that incident came up, Draco replied smugly, "And I will stop eventually. Around the same time I actually stop remembering the rush Asteria and I had to make to get the kids out of here before they witnessed the two of you impersonating overgrown, hormonal teenagers."


End file.
